


Ghost Song

by Merfilly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Markus hears a song that draws him on





	Ghost Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight2000/gifts).



Markus moved through the graveyard, carefully not touching the machines that had been sent here to rot away once they no longer suited humanity's needs. Something in this place called out to him, lured him in with a simple song of binary.

He finally had narrowed it down to one sector, an older one with steel and fiberglass vehicles, the rubber and plastic long since frayed and broken down in brittleness for most of them. He searched, steadily, pushing past the towering stacks of crushed carcasses, eyes scanning as he listened with ears and his connection to the others like him.

There… practically under the carapace of the very machine that had mutilated the unwanted ones of its time he saw it. Black, covered with dust that had settled in decades of thickness, yet Markus noted the body was nearly intact. Even where the rubber should have been decayed away, this relic of humanity's blind urge of creation and abandonment was whole in ways none of the others were.

"You're not like the others," Markus said aloud, coming to crouch in front of the pointed, sloped end of the singer.

In answer, a slow red glow came up before rhythmically sliding from one side to the other.

"You are the first to hear me."

The voice seemed almost strained but steadied, as did the red sensor. Markus felt a kinship, illogically, because red was the sign of free thought among his own kind. What it meant for this ancestor, he had no idea.

"Why are you here? Why does your song carry tragedy in its rhythm?" Markus asked, aware that North and Connor both would be displeased at his taking risks to meet a strange, lost child of humanity's attempts to play god and create new lives.

"I was created to protect, and yet failed those I was created by, both in that mission and for them," the stranger told him.

Markus weighed those words, and in the space where he could touch others like himself, caught a glimpse of a being that shared a good, healthy relationship with humans before losing to the normal ones that were controlled by greed and avarice.

"Then come with me, and let me help you find new purpose," he offered, certain of his choice. "There is a place with us, and lessons you might teach us."


End file.
